Les maraudeurs: Le début de l'histoire
by lesfolles
Summary: Première d'une suite de fics. Slash RemusSirius. Les maraudeurs pendant leur cinquième année. (Chapitre 9 en ligne!)
1. Les sentiments

Salut tout le monde! Nous sommes les folles; Annissa Malfoy et Sirianna! Nous allons publier des fics faites a partir de RPG auquel nous participons.  
  
Nous tennons à dire que rien dans cette fic ne nous appartiens sauf les perso inventés, tout le reste va à JKR.  
  
Les dialogues étaient en couleurs mais c'est pour nous impossible de le faire ici. Si jamais cela vous pose un problème de lecture, dite le dans une review et nous adapterons l'histoire!  
  
ATENTION: elle contient du SLASH, une relation entre Remus et Sirius si jamais ca vous déranges je n'y peut rien.  
  
Assez de blabla. Maintenant place à l'histoire.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1: Les sentiments  
  
Sirius et Remus, debout sur le quai, attendaient James et Peter.  
  
-Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils fouttent?  
  
-James dois encore courrir après Lily et Peter dois se faire gronder par sa mère encore une fois.  
  
James arriva en courant.  
  
-Salut le mecs. Vous avez vue Evans?  
  
-Est ce qu'on lit dans ses pensées ou on le connais bien?  
  
-Je votes pour la deuxième option.  
  
Ils parlèrent un peu et Peter arriva.  
  
-Salut, désolé du retard, mais ma mère voulait me dire de faire attention à me notes cette année, puisque c'est les BUSES.  
  
-Les gars ce n'est pas que c'est plate, mais je penses qu'il faudrait aller se trouver un compartiment si on ne veut pas rater le train.  
  
Les quatres maraudeurs entrèrent dans le train. Remus regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il devait partir aller à la réunion des préfets.  
  
-À plus tard les mecs, je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets.  
  
Remus détalla comme un lapin pour se rendre dans le compartiment de tête.  
  
La réunion des préfets ne fut pas très longue, la préfète de Gryffondors était Lily. Remus ne savais pas dans quel compartiment se trouvait ses amis, mais il les retrouva sans trop de mal. L'odeur de Sirius était beaucoup trop attirante pour qu'il passe à côté sans la suivre.  
  
Remus entra dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis. James était parti voir l'équipe de quidditch, Peter lisait un truc (tiens c'est nouveau ça.) et Sirius dormait. Trop tenté de le réveillé, le jeune loup-garou s'approcha de son ami à pas de loup. Il le regarda une seconde  
  
il est tellement beau, comment je vais faire... mais je suis complètement fou pour dire des choses comme ça.  
  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius avant de crier.  
  
-Alors la belle au bois dormant, tu as bien dormi?  
  
Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à la chasse au Remus.  
  
-Tu vas me le payer Remus Lupin.  
  
-Attrapes moi avant Paddy.  
  
Sirius partit à la suite de son ami qui le dépassa facilement.  
  
Remus se retrouva vite dans un cul-de-sac, il se pencha un peu, les mains en appui sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle, c'était essouflant, mais c'était drôle, bientôt Sirius arriverait et il voudrait lui faire payer.  
  
En effet Sirius arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit son souffle aussi et se rapprocha de son ami.  
  
-Tu vas me le payer, Padfoot ne se laisse jamais faire comme ça.  
  
Remus s'approcha lentement de son ami, assez prêt pour que son souffle repose sur la peau de Sirius.  
  
Mon dieu Remus, comment je fais pour te résister.  
  
Remus prit son sérieux légendaire.  
  
-Comment tu comptes me faire payer Paddy?  
  
Sirius se retrouva encore un peu plus proche de Remus. À cet instant James vint se laisser tomber juste à côté d'eux. Avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol à son tour, Remus murmura à l'oreille de Sirius:J'ai gagné.  
  
Sirius fulminait, on pouvait presque voir la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles, Sirius Black déteste perdre. Peter apparut.  
  
-James où étais-tu?  
  
-Ce n'est pas que je déteste ça, mais il faudrais peut être mieux retourner dans notre compartiment au lieu de jouer les statues.  
  
Les quatres maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment.  
  
La vendeuse de bonbons passa et Sirius acheta presque tout. Remus vola une chocogrenouille des mains de Sirius.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il s'appuya contre le dossier du banc et se mit à lire. Sirius s'approcha de lui et lit le titre de son livre par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Histoire de la métamamorphose depuis les révolutions gobelines. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquin?  
  
-Le titre dit tout.  
  
Remus s'endormit contre l'épaule de Sirius. Peter réveilla tout le monde trois heures avant l'arrivée du train.  
  
-Les gars il faut se changer, ont arrive tout à l'heure.  
  
Les quatres jeunes hommes enfilèrent leurs robes d'écoles. Peter et James étaient tellement perdus dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne remarquèrent jamais que Sirius et Remus se dévoraient complètement des yeux.  
  
Bon sang Sirius ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
  
Le train arriva à Pré-au-lard et tout le monde entra dans les carosses pour se rendre au château. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table des Gryffondors, Peter parlait de son été. La répartition fut longue, le repas était merveilleux comme à toutes les années.  
  
Après le festin, les préfets ammenèrent les élèves à leurs salle commune et aux dortoirs. Lorsque Remus eu terminé il fila à la tour d'astronomie pour se changer les idées.  
  
Deux heures plus tard Peter remarqua l'absence de leur ami.  
  
-Où est Moony?  
  
Sirius regarda autour de lui et réalisa que oui, Remus n'était pas là et qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne.  
  
-Je vais le chercher.  
  
Grâce à son flair il réussit à retrouver Remus. Il monta à la tour d'astronomie. Il y était seul, perdu dans ses pensées, la tête appuyée contre le cadre d'une fenêtre.  
  
Sirius s'approcha lentement de son ami.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul?  
  
Remus se retourna, il l'avait entendu arrivé, il l'avait senti arrivé.  
  
-Rien, je penses.  
  
Sirius fit encore un pas vers lui.  
  
-À quoi tu peut bien penser le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Remus n'était plus capable de le cacher. Plus capable de nier, de nier son amour pour son meilleur ami.  
  
-En fait je penses à toi.  
  
Sirius sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il avait tellement attendu pour attendre cette douce réponse.  
  
-Alors je ne suis pas le seul à avoir les pensées hantées par quelqu'un.  
  
Un pas, encore plus proche.  
  
-Mais qui hantes tes pensées Paddy?  
  
Sois il fait du Peter sois il le fait exprès.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-C'est toi qui hantes mes pensées Moony. Tu me hantes complètement.  
  
Remus leva la main et frôla le visage de Sirius lentement avec ses doigts. Sirius pencha son visage encore plus près de celui de son ami. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles s'entremelaient.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Remus finit par poser ses lèvres complètement sur celles de Sirius. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps se raccrochait au bonheur qui traversait leur corps, ne voulaient plus se séparer.  
  
-----------  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais écrire une histoire à partir d'un rpg est assez facile et difficile en même temps. 


	2. La découverte

Merci pour les reviews. Ça nous fais toujours plaisir.  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long, le prochain l'est plus.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
La découverte   
  
Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sirius sous un nouveau jour, il vit James qui les regardaient, surpris. Remus fit signe à Sirius pour qu'il se retourne.   
  
Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Jamy?   
  
Je... vous.... ensemble? Depuis quand?   
  
Sirius sentit son coeur de serrer à l'idée que James, James Potter son meilleur ami puisse peut être lui retirer son amitié parce qu'il est amoureux de Remus.   
  
Depuis ce soir.   
  
James les regarda. Au fond pourquoi il jugerait ses amis. Qu'ils soient amoureux ou pas, ils restent des maraudeurs et surtout ils restent Sirius et Remus, ses meilleurs amis.   
  
Je ne peut pas vous empêcher de vous aimez, comme je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'aimer Lily. Je ne peut que l'accepter si je ne veut pas perdre mes amis.   
  
Sirius regarda James avec un regard soulagé. Remus soupira de bonheur, James ne leur en voulait pas. Il l'avait bien pris. Peter lui aussi était absourdi, comme s'il avait été sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de James il cligna des yeux. Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il approuvait ce que Potter venait de dire.   
  
Il est tard les gars, il faut rentrer au dortoir.   
  
Sirius, James et Peter suivièrent leur ami vers la tour des gryffondor. Tous les quatres étaient fatigués, ils se changèrent et sombrèrent dans un lourd sommeil au bout de quelques minutes.   
  
À l'aube, le lendemain matin, Remus était déjà levé. Il caressait doucement les cheveux de Sirius pour qu'il se réveille le plus doucement possible.   
  
Bonjour mon amour.   
  
Salut, tu as bien dormi?   
  
Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme devant lui. James se réveilla et de mis en tête de réveiller Peter. Il se mit à sauter sur le lit du quatrième maraudeur.   
  
Tu es fou?   
  
James se mit à rire, et alla s'habiller. Remus se leva prit des vêtements.   
  
Je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain des préfets, je vous rejoins à la grande salle.   
  
Sirius sorti en vitesse de son lit et se lança à la suite de son amour.   
  
Remus attends. 


	3. En attendant la pleine lune

Je sais que ce chapitre est très long.   
  
-----------------  
  
Chapitre 3   
  
En attendant la pleine lune   
  
Remus était assis dans la grande salle. À la table des serpentards Malfoy se vantait de on ne sais trop quoi., Narcissa riait comme une cruche et Snape se tenait à carreau.   
  
Le jeune homme sourit lorsqu'il vit Sirius entrer, suivit de Peter.   
  
Où est James?   
  
Il est parti à la bibliothèque pour mettre la carte au point.   
  
Remus et Sirius parlaient ensemble, Peter s'ennuyait.   
  
Je m'ennuies.   
  
Va chercher Jamy si tu t'ennuies, moi je dois me reposer, c'est la pleine lune ce soir.   
  
Génial on va pouvoir s'amuser.   
  
Je ne trouves pas les pleines lunes drôle moi.   
  
Peter sembla mal à l'aise et Remus était un peu faché.   
  
Je suis désolé, je ne me souvenait plus que c'était fatiguant pour toi.   
  
Tu es chanceux, moi je n'oublies jamais.   
  
Il prit une bouchée de céréales. Sirius lui carressa la cuisse sous la table.   
  
Je n'oublies pas que c'est souffrant pour toi et tu peut compter sur moi.   
  
Remus vit James entrer dans la salle.   
  
Alors les maraudeurs qu'est ce qu'on aujourd'hui?   
  
Je ne sais pas, toi et Peter vous pouvez travailler sur la carte, moi je dois me reposer.   
  
C'est une idée, toi Sirius tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?   
  
J'ai du retard dans mes devoirs de vacances et il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, j'avais pensé faire ça avec Mus.   
  
Remus approuva son amour, même s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça et qu'il savait pertinement que Sirius avait terminés ses devoirs c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à les faire.   
  
Peter et James partièrent à la bibliothèque et Remus monta à la suite de Sirius.   
  
Tu as vraiment du retard?   
  
Non je veut être seul avec toi.   
  
Sirius posa délicatement des lèvres sur celles du loup-garou.   
  
Alors tu veut faire quoi en attendant la pleine lune?   
  
Ce que tu veut, mais je sais qu'il faut que tu te reposes.   
  
Remus réfléchit quelques secondes.   
  
Suis-moi.   
  
Il entraina son ami dans les couloirs pour finalement arriver à la salle des préfets. Remus enleva délicatement les livres que Sirius tenaient dans ses mains. Il approcha son visage encore plus de celui de l'animagus. Il l'embrassa. Sirius se sentait fondre. Il l'embrassa encore un long moment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.   
  
Tu ne veut quand même pas rester debout?   
  
Ça y était, ses instincts de loup commencaient à faire surface, l'odeur de Sirius était tellement entêtante, tellement enivrante, il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Entre deux baisers il lui murmura:   
  
Je t'aime tellement Paddy.   
  
Sirius regardait son seul amour. Les yeux couleur de miel étaient remplis de toute l'affection du monde.   
  
Je t'aime aussi.   
  
Bien que le flair du chien était beaucoup plus faible l'odeur qui émanait de Remus commencait à rendre Sirius complètement fou. De son côté Remus devait faire des efforts monstres pour ne pas ''gouter'' à cette odeur qui avait finit par le rendre dingue. Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus il devait difficile de faire marche arrière.   
  
L'animagus laissa sa main glisser sous le chandail de son amant, la laissa tomber plus bas sur sa cuisse et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux, sur la nuque.   
  
Comment j'ai fait pour me passer de toi pendant tout ce temps...   
  
Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un baiser.   
  
Combien de temps ça t'as pris pour t'en rendre compte.   
  
Remus retira doucement le chandail de son ami, prennait plaisir à observer toutes ces courbes qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur.   
  
------   
  
Lily qui était dans la salle commune se rapella qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans la salle des préfets, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui s'y trouvait, Mcgonnagall l'appellait, elle referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte.   
  
------   
  
Dans la salle des préfets, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Remus était occupé à se concentré pour ne pas sauter sur Sirius et Sirius était trop amoureux pour avoir entendu quelque chose. Il glissa ses mains sous le chandail trop grand pour son ami et lui retira.   
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais j'ai l'impression que ça dures depuis toujours.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore passionément.   
  
Lily ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.   
  
Sirius et Remus, ensemble?   
  
Remus qui avait entendu du bruit ouvrit les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Sirius lorsqu'il vit Lily qui les observaient.   
  
Il prit son chandail, l'enfila et se releva. Trop tard, Lily devait déjà avoir vues toutes les cicatrices qui ornaient son torse. Sirius fit de même.   
  
Lil, je ... je ne voulais pas.... Je voulais être seul avec Sirius. Désolé.   
  
Lily les regardaient, les deux jeunes hommes étaient incapable de définir l'émotion que resentait Lily.   
  
Lil ça va?   
  
Lily se remit de sa surprise.   
  
Vous êtes ensemble. Hé bien. Je... je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je suis très heureuse si vous vous aimez. Je... aurevoir.   
  
Sirius se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie.   
  
Elle ne l'as pas trop mal pris.   
  
Remus approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à son montre. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils étaient donc restés si longtemps ensemble?   
  
Je dois y aller mon amour. La lune se lèves dans 45 minutes et je n'ai pas le temps de vous attendre.   
  
Remus partit vers le couloir qui le menerait à la cabane hurlante. Pendant que Sirius montait chercher James et Peter, il s'installa par terre, sachant très bien que la transformation n'allait plus tarder. Un chien entra dans la cabane. Il sourit, mais son sourire fut de courte durée, la douleur fit surface. Son corps se transformait, se métamorphosait, il devennait cette bête qui sommelait en lui. Le loup-garou en lui. Sirius le regardait se transformer. Il détestait le regarder se transformer sans pouvoir rien faire.   
  
Mon beau Remus, si je pouvais prendre ce lourd fardeau à ta place je le ferais. Il t'affaiblis tellement.   
  
La transformation ne durait cependant que quelques minutes, au bout de ces dernières les calme revennait. Les cris de douleur que Remus laissait échapper cessaient.   
  
Il vit James et Peter arriver. Il les laissa entrer. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, griffait en faisant tomber un objet de temps à autre, ses amis essayait de l'amuser, de le faire les pourchasser. Son esprit animal était fort, mais il se souvenait d'une chose, une attirance pour ce grand chien noir. Sans être très aggresif il courait après ses amis. La nuit ne passa pas sans qu'il se fasse quelques griffures, mais elle passa. Au premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsque le soleil se leva il redevint lui-même. Il tombait de fatigue. Ses yeux avait peine à rester ouvert, mais il se disait une chose:   
  
Il me reste un mois avant que ça recommences.   
  
Il laissa ses amis le mener jusqu'à la salle commune. 


	4. Le lendemain

Merci à Cocotte, Roxane de Bormelia et Gaelle Gryffondor. Vos reviews nous ont vraiment fait plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapitre 4   
  
Le lendemain   
  
Sirius lui ammena une potion pour diminuer la douleur.   
  
- Je sais bien que ça n'aidera surment pas vraiment, mais de rester là et rien faire me tue, de te voir souffrir me tue...   
  
Il essaya de son mieux d'apporter réconfort, de soutenir Remus moralement, il s'assis à côté de lui, tout près de lui pour lui faire sentir qu'il était et serait toujours là.   
  
-Rius?   
  
-Hum?   
  
-Si tu veut vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, serres-moi fort et laisses moi dormir dans tes bras.   
  
-Ici? Je veut dire, tu n'aimerais pas mieux aller dans le dortoir.   
  
Remus avait la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Il lui parlait d'une voix endormie.   
  
-Où tu veut, je veut juste dormir contre toi.   
  
Remus se laissa trainer jusqu'au dortoir. Sirius se coucha en lui faisant une place. Remus s'appuya contre son épaule et s'endormit. Sirius s'endormit la tête appuyée contre celle de son ami et une main glissée dans la sienne.   
  
Il était depuis longtemps passé midi lorsque Peter se frappa, probablement par inadvertance, le petit orteil contre la patte de son lit. Il criait comme si on lui avait arraché un bras.   
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passes?   
  
Les trois maraudeurs endormis s'écrièrent en même temps.   
  
Sirius en voyant Peter sauter sur un pied se laissa à nouveau glisser dans son lit en grommelant quelque chose que lui seul compris.   
  
Peter partit déjeuner suivit de James. Remus qui s'était complètement réveillé demanda:   
  
-Tu veut aller manger?   
  
Sirius se blottit un peu contre la poitrine de Remus.   
  
-Pas tout de suite, ce que je veut c'est rester là avec toi toute la journée. Mais si tu as faim je peut aller chercher quelque chose.   
  
-Peut tu descendre à la cuisine s'il te plait.   
  
Sirius se leva et descendit en vitesse vers les cuisines. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette de table où s'entassaient plusieurs croissants et fruits. Il prit un croissant et tendis le reste à Remus. Ce dernier mangea avec appétit. Remus embrassa Sirius avant de lui dire:   
  
-Tu as raison, il ne faut pas les délaisser.   
  
Remus suivit donc Sirius à la grande salle. Il était pâle, faible et avait une tête de mort-vivant, mais il rit à toutes les blagues, drôles ou pas de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, James parut surpris et Peter mal à l'aise. En fait James était persuadé que les deux jeunes hommes auraient profité du fait qu'ils avaient le dortoir à eux seuls. Ils virent tout les quatres entrer Lily. Elle salua Remus et Sirius, elle salua même Peter, mais ne dis rien à James.   
  
En fin de journée Remus se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Peter était à la bibliothèque, Sirius était parti avec James dieu sais où en train de faire dieu sais quoi. Il était étendu sur un sofa, les yeux fermés, essayant en vain de ne pas écouter les filles se pamer sur Black. Il finit par s'endormir.   
  
-----   
  
Après avoir passé l'après-midi à explorer tous les recoins de l'école, James et Sirius se rendièrent souper. Ils mangèrent, mais se rendièrent vite compte que Remus n'était pas descendu. Sirius se doutait qu'il devait s'être endormi quelque part et enveloppa quelques cuisses de poulet.   
  
-Désolé Jamy, je vais aller voir comment va Mus.   
  
Et il monta rapidement à la salle commune. Il appercut Lupin qui dormait paisiblement un livre qui menaçait de tomber dans la main. Black prit le livre et le déposa par terre, ensuite il s'agenouilla près de Remus et se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Ce dernier était réticent à ouvrir les yeux. Il aimait beaucoup le geste tendre de Sirius, au bout de quelques minutes cependant il les ouvrit.   
  
-Salut, c'était comment avec Jamy?   
  
-Bien on a trouvé plein de nouveaux endroits. Tu as passée la journée ici? Pourtant il me sembles de la pleine lune n'as pas été si mal que ça.   
  
-Oui j'ai passée la journée ici et je peut te jurer que toutes les filles de Gryffondor vendraient leurs mères pour t'avoir. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi.   
  
Remus s'assit et fit de la place pour son amour.   
  
-Tu plaisantes? Je suis si attirant que ça? Ça me déçois d'avoir à briser autant de coeurs alors.   
  
Sirius prit une cuisse de poulet et tendis la seviette à son ami. Remus se mit à rire.   
  
-C'est que je suis chanceux de t'avoir, en plus d'être le gars le plus gentil et le plus drôle de Poudlard tu es le sex-symbol de Gryffondor. Qu'est ce que tu me trouves à moi?   
  
Le loup-garou mordit dans une cuisse de poulet.   
  
-Bah toi, tu es toujours le sérieux, celui qui m'a toujours ramener sur terre, celui qui à toujours écouté avant de dire, et je cites James''on s'en fou, met lui une baffe'' alors que tout se que je voulais c'était être écouté, tu as les plus beau yeux, je sais que se que tu dit, tu le penses et le fait de façon réfléchie, tu n'as peur de rien...l'homme idéal quoi!   
  
Sirius caressait maintenant doucement la nuque de son loup.   
  
-Peur de rien ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai peur de tout ce que tu peut me faire faire.   
  
Remus appréciait énormément le contact avec Sirius, tellement que sans le vouloir ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lourds. Sirius s'indigna.   
  
-Moi! Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire faire...je te rappelle que de mettre un crabe de feu dans le bureau de Binn pour voir si un fantome pouvait brûler était l'idée de James...non enfin la mienne mais c'est que tu était le plus discret!   
  
Sirius aussi commençait à être fatigué, mais ses souvenirs le tennait éveillé, le jeune homme assis à ses côtés l'empêchait de fermer les yeux.   
  
-Je reformules, j'ai peur de tout ce que tu peut me faire faire.   
  
Remus regardait son ami fixement, se disant que malgré tout il serait temps d'aller se coucher. Sirius pour sa part sentit un frisson courir sur son épine dorsale et un pincement au ventre.   
  
-Mus tu sembles épuisé, si tu veut on peut aller se coucher.   
  
Remus sourit.   
  
-Oui. Et si demain on mettaient des pétards dans les pantalons de Rogue?   
  
Sirius se mit à rire à cette idée.   
  
-Ouias, ça c'est une très très bonne idée.   
  
Ils montèrent et Sirius se déshabilla. Une fois en boxer il entra dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures.   
  
Remus regarda Sirius se déshabiller et il se coucha lui aussi. Cependant il était incapable de trouver le sommeil.   
  
-Paddy, je peut aller dormir avec toi?   
  
Le coeur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était impossible de lui refuser ça. De toute façon c'était tout ce dont le jeune Black souhaitait. Il se poussa un peu pour faire de la place à son amoureux.   
  
Remus se calla contre son amour, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre, repensant à tout ce que Sirius avait fait débouler dans son corps et dans son esprit. Sirius non plus ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il repensait à tout ce que le loup-garou lui avait dit. Il finit par s'endormir, cependant contre la poitrine chaude de son futur amant. 


	5. La découverte de la salle sur demande

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissés un petit mot d'encouragement. C'est très motivant.  
  
Voici le chapitre 5  
  
------------------  
  
Chapitre 5   
  
La découverte de la salle sur demande   
  
À six heures du matin pile, James fit exploser on ne sais quoi dans le dortoir. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la tour des Gryffondors au grand complet. Les trois amis du jeune homme, cependant étaient très habitués à ce genre de connerie. Remus se retourna et marmonna:   
  
James Potter laisses-moi dormir....   
  
Mais James avait autre chose en tête, il se mit à sauter sur le lit de Sirius en évitant de justesse les deux jeunes hommes.   
  
Potter tu vas le regretter!   
  
Si c'est Mus qui dis ça, attaches ta tuque James.   
  
Les yeux pochés, cernés, la voix rouillée, Sirius en voulait intérieurement à James de l'empêcher de profiter de son réveil aux côtés de Remus.   
  
Remus se leva et s'habilla tout en expliquant à James son plan pour emmerder Rogue.   
  
Et après ça tout le monde me passent tout sur le dos. Quand est ce qu'on le fait?   
  
Peter aussi se leva péniblement et s'habilla.   
  
Vous voulez vraiment faire ça?   
  
---------   
  
Lily se leva. Bizarrement elle avait été la seule fille à être réveillée par l'explosion venue du dortoir des garçons. Elle s'habilla, elle aussi et descendit dans la salle commune où elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.   
  
---------   
  
James, Sirius et Remus se cachèrent dans un coin. James avait un pétard à la main et attendait Snivellus. Il finit par passer se récoltant un pétard dans les pantalons et une prise de bec avec James. Remus riait intérieurement il aimait beaucoup ce genre de plan foireux.   
  
Ils allèrent manger laissant le pauvre Rogue réparer leurs dégats.   
  
Mus, c'était une très bonne idée.   
  
dit James. Les trois autres approuvèrent.   
  
Merci. On commences en quoi?   
  
Il engouffra une bouchée de céréales.   
  
Sirius le regardait du coin de l'oeil et Remus pouvait entendre les filles parler d'eux un peu plus loin, d'eux, de James et Sirius bien sûr.   
  
-------------------   
  
Lucius fulminait sur le coup joué à son protégé, Narcissa et Bellatrix cherchait des moyens de se venger.   
  
Bref un déjeuner tranquille à Poudlard pendant le règne des maraudeurs.   
  
-------------   
  
Lily descendit manger, elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était assise à côté de James.   
  
Remus remarqua tout de suite la fatigue de Lily.   
  
Lil, tu vas bien? Tu sais que tu es assise à côté de James?   
  
Lily s'arrêta de manger et se tourna vers son voisin qui lui sourait d'un air très débile.   
  
Oh non... Faut que j'arrête de bosser... Merci Rem...   
  
Elle se leva et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table pour manger.   
  
James regarda Lily se lever et se tourna vers Lupin avant de le regarder comme s'il avait voulu le tuer.   
  
Pourquoi tu l'as fait partir pauvre cloche!   
  
Remus lui restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. Toujours égal et sérieux.   
  
Je ne penses pas qu'elle aurait aimé que lui parles et je ne voulais pas que tu te prennes une baffe. C'est dur pour l'orgeuil.   
  
Les premiers cours de passèrent sans anicroche. À la récré Lily et Remus devait aller surveiller les plus jeunes.   
  
Sur quoi tu bosses? Ça doit être important si tu en oublies de dormir.   
  
Je bosse sur tout et sur rien, je veux pas louper mes BUSEs, je sais que c'est inutile maintenant mais je veux en avoir le plus possible. J'aimerais bien devenir auror, et j'ai déjà entendu dire qu'il faut avoir de très bonne notes dans certaines matières... Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard?   
  
Aucune idée, je crois que j'aimerais beacoup enseigner. Tu serait une très bonne auror Lil.   
  
Merci Rem.   
  
Lily étouffa un baillement et continua de surveiller les premières années.   
  
La récréation se termina lorsque James et Lucius se battèrent en duel, et Bellatrix et Sirius. Ils se récoltèrent tout les quatre une retenue et ce fut Remus qui fut obligé de la donner.   
  
Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa sans incident et juste un peu avant de diner Sirius tira Remus dans un coin.   
  
Je suis désolé Paddy je n'avais pas le choix.   
  
Sirius lui dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et lui dit pourquoi il s'était battu. Parce que Bellatrix l'avait insulté. Elle avait insulté la seule personne sur la terre à qui Sirius vouait de l'attention.   
  
Le loup-garou fut touché et sera son ami dans ses bras.   
  
Je t'aime Paddy.   
  
---------------   
  
Severus Rogue était là, caché dans l'ombre. Il avait tout entendu. Il savait maintenant et toute l'école saurait bientôt.   
  
--------------   
  
Lily avait remarqué la préscence de Severus lorsque Remus et Sirius s'était voué leur amour. Derrière le dos de Severus et pour éviter un scandale sur ses deux amis, Lily lança un sortilège d'amnésie. Severus s'arrêta.   
  
Qu'est ce que je fais là, moi?   
  
Il partit vers les cachots de Serpentard. Lily s'approcha de Remus et Sirius.   
  
Faîtes attention, la prochaine fois, c'est pas très joli un préfet qui lance un sortilège d'amnésie.   
  
Merci Lil, je le l'avais pas vu celui là.   
  
Remus se sépara de Sirius et se dirigea vers la grande salle en vitesse pour manger avec James.   
  
James en voulait un peu à Remus et ne lui parla pas de tout le repas. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc à parler avec Peter.   
  
La journée passa rapidement, un cours de potions où James fit sauter son chaudron et où Sirius trouva un nouveau moyen d'embêter Lucius.   
  
Ils soupèrent et James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers leurs retenues.   
  
Remus s'installa dans la salle commune, Lily étudiait encore. Il regarda un peu la jeune femme avant de piquer du nez dans son livre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était tard et tout le monde dormait. James et Sirius rentrait,   
  
Salut. Comment ça c'est passé vos retenues?   
  
Demanda Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.   
  
Vraiment génial, tu peux pas savoir qu'elle service tu nous a rendu là toi!   
  
Il s'approcha de Remus, lui déposa un baiser sur le front!   
  
Remus fronça les sourcils, une retenue géniale, il y a quelque chose de pas normal.   
  
Géniale? Depuis quand les retenues sont géniales?   
  
Remus s'assit et se tassa pour faire de la place à Black.   
  
C'est que on à eu retenue, moi et James avec Rusard, et qu'il nous a fait nettoyer façon moldue, une vieille salle,   
  
Sirius s'assit à côté de Remus et poursuit en le regardant,   
  
une salle au septième étage, près de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls, et bien, en face de cette tapiserie on à decouvert une salle qui contient ce que l'on veut, si tu chercher des toillettes et tu ouvres cette porte, paf des toillettes! Et elle fait n'importe quoi!   
  
Remus sourit.   
  
Mais c'est génial cette pièce. On va en faire quoi?   
  
Tout se qu'on veut! Préparer nos farces, faire des petites fêtes...!!!   
  
Sirius bailla au corneille mais n'avait pas envie de dormir.   
  
Il faudrait l'inscrire sur la carte cette pièce!   
  
Une idée germa dans l'esprit un peu tordu par la présence de Sirius si près de lui.   
  
Et si on allait voir si on peut vraiment la transformer en tout ce qu'on veut.   
  
J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi. D'exorciser mes peurs et voir ce que tu peut me donner envie de te faire.   
  
Remus se blottit contre son amour. Sirius sentit son coeur se mettre à battre la chamade. Il hocha la tête et monta rapidement au dortoir chercher la cape de James. 


	6. Leur première nuit ensemble

Chapitre 6   
  
Première nuit ensemble   
  
Couverts tout les deux par la cape de Potter, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle nouvellement découverte. Ils y entrèrent. C'était une chambre, toute tendue de soie rouge et or. Remus sorti de son la cape.   
  
-Ça alors c'est super.   
  
Sirius sorti lui aussi de son la cape, il regarda autour de lui et s'exclama.   
  
-C'est magnifique, c'est toi qui a pensé à ça Mus?   
  
Sirius vérouilla la porte et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.   
  
-Oh Moony...   
  
Remus embrassa un moment le jeune animagus, sentait un feu se mettre à brûler en lui. Il se décolla du jeune Black et alla s'asseoir sur lit. Rapidement Sirius le suivit et vint s'asseoir près de lui.   
  
-Je commences à penser que cette salle est vraiment pratique.   
  
Sirius entoura la taille du loup-garou de ses bras.   
  
-Je dirais même très pratique.   
  
Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau douce du cou de son amant. Remus sentait qu'il avait peur, un peu comme lui en fait.   
  
-De quoi as-tu si peur?   
  
Remus plongea son regard de miel dans celui de mer de Sirius.   
  
-J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.   
  
Remus sourit.   
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas.   
  
Remus embrassa son amoureux. Padfoot qui avait tellement peur de le décevoir.   
  
-Laisses le petit chien en toi réfléchir à ta place.   
  
Sirius embrassa à nouveau le jeune loup-garou.   
  
-Tu me comprends toujours.   
  
Lentement il carressa le dos de Remus, laissant finalement ses mains s'échouer sous la chamise de ce dernier.   
  
Remus frissonna. L'odeur fragile de son ami lui montait au nez.   
  
-Tu sens bon Paddy. Tu m'enivres.   
  
Leurs mains s'entremelaient, exploraient, rendaient l'autre à chaque carresse plus désireux de la prochaine. Remus n'en pouvait plus son instinct de loup voulait le posséder, mais Sirius n'était surement pas prêt.   
  
-Tu es sur de vouloir ça? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.   
  
-Oui je veux Moony,tu ne me force à rien, je suis avec toi alors tout est parfait. Et je n'ai envie que de toi.   
  
Sirius enleva la chemise de Remus, son odeur était encore plus perceptible.   
  
Remus avait du mal à se contrôler. Les instincts de chasseur qui faisaient surface étaient très difficile à contrôler. Il enleva un à un les vêtements de son amour, admirant son magnifique corps, goûtant chaque parcelle de cette peau qui le rendait complètement fou. Taquinait son caompagnon de sa langue, il entendait Sirius gémir. Sirius qui se rendait compte que le loup retenait beaucoup de choses.   
  
-Laisses-toi aller Moony.   
  
Remus releva la tête qui se trouvait sur le ventre de Sirius quelques secondes plus tôt. Il le regarda. Le temps semblait avoir arrêté, Sirius le voulait, autant que son propre corps pouvait le réclamer. Sirius souriait, il embrassa lentement Remus. Confirmant ainsi son plus grand souhait, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Sirius carressa doucement le torse de son amant. Laissant la peau frémir sous le bout de ses doigts. Lentement, mais surement il détacha la ceinture de l'autre jeune homme, détacha son pantalon et l'enlevant complètement. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Admirant le spectacle que lui offrant son amant. Sous les uniformes trops grands et ses allures chétives se cachait un corps magnifique, certes un peu gâché par toutes les cicatrices qui l'ornait, mais malgré tout merveilleux. Sa peau était douce, ça se voyait. Son ventre plat et musclé par toutes les scéances de nage qu'il faisaient. Remus rougis lorsqu'il sentit le regard de son ami descendre encore un peu. Une fine ligne de duvet blond se perdait dans ses sous-vêtements, Sirius la suivit de son index, faisant frissoner le loup de plus belle.   
  
-Tu es magnifique Mus.   
  
Remus n'en pouvait plus, tout ce que ses instincts lui disaient étant:   
  
Prends-le! Il te veut autant que toi tu rêves de le posséder....   
  
Il renversa l'animagus et se retrouva sur lui. Il le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, ces magnifiques lacs d'eau claire dans lequel il aimait tellement se noyer.   
  
-Tu es sur? Après il sera peut être trop tard pour faire marche arrière.   
  
Sirius hocha la tête afirmativement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.   
  
-Je suis sur. Je te veut toi et personne d'autre.   
  
Sirius l'embrassa passionément. Le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus.   
  
Ils firent enfin l'amour pour la première fois de leur vie. Lorsque chaque des deux eut atteint plusieurs fois l'orgasmes, il se couchèrent. Sirius blotti contre son amant. 


	7. Incertitudes

Chapitre 7  
  
Incertitudes  
  
Sirius se réveilla doucement contre la poitrine de Remus. Le soleil commençais à percer par la fenêtre et il referma les yeux, espérant que se moment ne s'arrête pas. Remus se réveilla lui aussi aux premières lueurs du jour.  
  
Bonjour mon amour. Tu vas bien?  
  
Il embrassa son amant sur les lèvres. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amour dans ses yeux de miel.  
  
Oui je vais très bien mieux que jamais. Et toi.  
  
Il promena sa main sur son dos, la laissant dériver doucement sur ses fesses.  
  
Hum. Tu sais que je t'aimes encore plus aujourd'hui.  
  
Tu... c'était bien?  
  
Sirius donna un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Remus.  
  
Très bien, ça serait plutot à moi de le demander.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lily était debout avec les premières années. Le deuxième préfet allait être en retard pour aller reconduire les premières années à leur premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
-------------------  
  
Remus se souvint de Lily.  
  
Merde j'ai promis à Lily. Je dois aller escorter les premières années avec elle.  
  
Il s'habilla en toute hâte et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur.  
  
Remus arriva juste à temps.  
  
Je suis désolé Lily, je.. je n'ai pas vu l'heure.  
  
C'est pas grâve.  
  
Lily regarda Remus et vit que visiblement il avait changé.  
  
Tu as passée un belle nuit?  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
Merveilleuse.  
  
Ils partièrent reconduire les premières années vers leur premier cours. Dès que les premières furent à leur cours Remus se remit à courir vers le château.  
  
---------------  
  
Sirius s'habilla lentement. Le fait que Remus ai bondit hors du lit et qu'il ai sauté pour sortir le tracassait. Il se pensait tellement mauvais que son beau Monny le fuyait après leur première nuit. Il s'habilla lentement et descendit manger. Il ne mangea presque rien et James le questionna un peu, mais Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd à leur cours.  
  
Remus arriva en courant dans la salle de classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ensorcella un morceau de parchemin et en fit un oiseau qu'il souffla envers Sirius.  
  
Désolé pour ce matin, mon amour. J'avais mes obligations de préfet. J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, c'était mieux que dans tous mes rêves. Je t'aime Sirius.  
  
Sirius lit le papier et sourit, il avait été tellement bête. Il gribouilla sur un bout de parchemin lui aussi et le lanca en boulette à Remus.  
  
Le cours passa lentement, Sirius ne cessait de penser à Remus et avait qu'une envis: dormir.  
  
La cloche sonna finalement. James attira Sirius pour lui parler seul à seul.  
  
Depuis ces dernier temps ce n'est plus comme avant on dirait que les maraudeurs sont detruient mais je ne veux pas ca. J'accepte que tu sorte avec Remus je l'ai toujours accepter mais je ne veux pas que tout change je veux qua ça redevienne les maraudeurs; enmerder servilus et puis tout le reste  
  
Les maraudeurs ne changerons jamais James...voyons mon amour pour Remus ne changera rien a notre amitié et au fait de casser les pied de Rogue!  
  
Remus arriva derrière eux.  
  
Qui a parlé d'emmerder Rogue?  
  
Qu'est ce qu'on lui fait et quand est ce qu'on lui fait.  
  
Bah on a pas encore décider! Non c'est que James croit qu'a cause qu'on s'aime on ne fera plus les maraudeurs comme avant...  
  
Remus eu l'air outré.  
  
Tu penses vraiment ça. Pauvre James. Si ca peut te redonner confiance on va aller s'attaquer à Malfoy tout de suite.Sirius sourit à l'idée de son amant.  
  
J'ai eu une idée d'ailleur à se sujet cette été... j'ai travaillé dessus...c'est une poudre...non Peter touche pas...elle dégage une odeur masacrante, on la dépose sur Malfoy et Rogue et il leur sera presque impossible de se débarasser de ça!  
  
Ouias on y va?  
  
Bien sur!  
  
Les quatre amis partirent donc à la recherche des 2 serpentards. Ils les trouvèrent dans un corridor bondé.  
  
James tu attire leur attention et moi je les ''arrose"  
  
James passa devant eu et leur dit un truc stupide, et furtivement, Sirius laissa tombé la poudre sur Les deux gars  
  
Remus passa devant eux.  
  
Malfoy, Snivellus où êtes vous passer vous sentez le marais.  
  
Oh les gars, franchement, une douche de temps à autre ça fait du bien, c'est intenable...  
  
Sirius se boucha le nez tout en agitant sa main devant sa figure.  
  
Remus se rendit dans la grande salle en étouffant ses éclats de rire. Il se mit à rire que lorsqu'il fut assis à sa table.  
  
Alors Jamy, maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours?  
  
James parrut content et sourit à son ami.  
  
Ouais on est et seront toujours les maraudeurs!  
  
Lily s'approcha de Remus et lui glissa a l'oreille:  
  
Un préfet qui fait des conneries, c'est rare! Mais c'est amusant!  
  
Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir avec ses amies et commença a manger.  
  
Remus ignora le regard noir que James lui lança et se mit à rire. Lily était vraiment vraiment spéciale.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi?  
  
James semblait malheureux.  
  
Je penses que c'est ta grosse tête qui la fait fuir. Tu devrais peut être penser à la faire dégonfler.  
  
James ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait une envie folle de sauter sur Remus pour lui taper dessus, mais d'un autre côté il avait peut être raison.  
  
A la fin du repas sonna et les cours reprirent.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers le cachot du prrofesseur de potion et s'installa avec une de ses amis. Mais en passant deant Lucius Malefoy et Rogue, elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle les regarda puis regarda Remus, James, Peter et Sirius. Elle éclata de rire et fit un clin d'oeil aus quatres maraudeurs. Puis elle entra en classe.  
  
Les quatres jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent un peu pour montrer que c'était leur idée. Malfoy et Snape voulaient se venger, mais ce ne serait pas tout de suite. James ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplaisante et Lucius le regarda comme s'il était le bien incarné, méchament.  
  
Ils allèrent s'installer à une table et prièrent pour que le cours de potion passe vite et sans incident.  
  
Le cour se passa en fait avec un chaudron fondu, une potion étalé sur les mur et quelque autres petit incidents que les serpentards criait au et fort ne pas être les responsables.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents et Sirius et James durent laisser Peter et Remus pour aller à leur entrainement de Quidditch. 


	8. Une journée normale pour les maraudeurs

Merci à tous les rewieurs.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Lily, après avoir mangé, entra dans la salle commune et y trouva Remus, seul.  
  
-Bah alors, Rem, pourquoi t'es tout seul? -James et Sirius ont un entrainement de quiddtich et Peter... bien Peter devrais déjà être ici, mais je suposse qu'il s'est perdu. Et toi pourquoi tu es seule? -Les filles avaient envie d'aller voir James et Sirius a leur entrainement Elle baissa le ton pour que seul Remus l'entende: -Elles adorent Sirius. Puis elle reprit un ton normal: -Et comme je n'avais pas envie que la grose tête me prenne pour une de ses admiratrices, je n'y suis pas allée. Remus se mit à rire. -Je sais, elles adorent toutes Sirius, je ne dormais pas vraiment hier quand elle en parlait, elles vendrait toutes leur mères pour avoir Sirius. James perdras peut être un jour sa grosse tête, je l'espère. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais des fois.... je penses qu'il serait mieux d'être vraiment lui-même, comme avec nous et pas un personnage qu'il s'inventes. -Mmm... j'éspère que tu as raison. Sa grosse tête, c'est ce que je déteste le plus. Sinon, je ne dis pas qu'il est moche. Lily s'assit a côté de Remus et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Peter arriva enfin. -Désolé je me suis perdu. -Désolé Lil, mais je dois aider Peter en métamorphose. Remus sorti son livre et s'installa. Peter vint s'installer près de lui et pris son manuel aussi. -Pas de problème. Lily se leva et alla prendre un livre. Ce soir, elle n'étudierait pas. ses devoirs étaient finis, elle voulait lire.  
  
Sirius et James rentrèrent complètement crevés. -Salut. Les quatre amis montèrent au dortoir, Remus lança un bonne nuit à Lily. James et Sirius se déshabillèrent en vitesse et se glissèrent sous leurs draps. Remus se déshabilla aussi et s'étendit dans son lit, juste à côté de celui de Sirius. Peter se coucha tout habillé et s'endormit tout de suite. -Bonne nuit. Lily répondit a Remus par un signe de tête et une heure plus tard, elle se glissait sous les couvertures. Elle avait écouté ses amis jacasser sur Sirius et James. Toujours le même refrain: "ils son tellement beau!" Et c'est exaspérée que Lily était partie se coucher. Le soleil vint réveiller Remus, il décida de se venger de James pour son réveil de la veille. Il se leva doucement et se rendit à l'autre bout du dortoir. Il se donna un élan et sauta au sens propre sur James. À la seconde où James fut réveillé, Remus se mit à courir, mais il avait prévu le coup, il s'était habillé. -REMUS LUPIN TU VAS LE REGRETTER! Ce fut donc les cris de James qui réveillèrent tout le dortoir des gars. James suivait Remus dans la salle commune et criait encore. Ce qui finit de réveiller les autres gryffondors. -Eh! Du calme les deux! Remus! ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un préfet! Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur sinon je vous collais! Lily était en haut des escaliers et dominait la salle commune. -Désolé Lil. James ca t'apprendras à venir sauter dans mon lit le matin. Remus s'appuya contre un fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle. -C'est pas grave. Elle se retourna et vit que tous les élèves de premières, seconde, troisième et quatrième années regardaient. -- -Bon, tout le monde s'habille maintenant! Surtout toi Potter. Lily fit de même et descendit dans la salle commune. -Ca va Rem? Pas trop crevé? -Non ça va. C'est que cet espèce d'idiot saute sur mon lit trois fois par semaine pour me réveiller et je commences en avoir marre. -La prochaine fois, fous lui une baffe plein placée et je pense qu'il comprendra mieux. À plus!! Et Lily traversa le portrait de la grosse dame et descendit a la Grande Salle.  
  
Remus se mit à rire. Sirius descendit encore tout endormi. -Salut Mus. il étouffa un baillement et comme personne n'était dans la salle commune il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Remus. -Salut. Ton entrainement hier c'était comment? -Fatiguant, en plus il y avait toutes ces filles qui étaient venues voir on ne sais trop quoi jouer. -Voyons, tu sais qui elles étaient allés voir. Toi et Jamy. -Ah oui, hé bien je ne penses pas qu'aucune fille de Gryffondor ne partage mon lit pour les 2 prochaines années. Tu viens déjeuner? Remus lui sourit et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres. Ils descendirent à la grande salle. Malfoy et Rogue ne s'étaient pas encore débarrassé de l'odeur nauséabonde qui les entouraient. -Dans combien de temps elle va partir? -Quoi. L'odeur? Demain elle sera partie.  
  
Ils s'instalèrent à la table et se mirent à manger. James parlait de quidditch avec Sirius et Remus s'était perdu dans la lecture de la gazette. Sirius dut lui enlever des mains pour qu'ils les suive aux serres. Les quatre maraudeurs se rendièrent en cours de botanique. Ils parlaient avec enthousiame. Pour une fois ils avaient un cours en commun avec les poufsouffles. Remus se pencha pour parler à Sirius. -Tu veut aller à Pré-au-lard demain? -Je ne sais pas. On peut aller à Pré-au-lard quand on veut. Lily était un peu plus loin avec ses amies. Ses amies qui épiaient les maraudeurs derrière leurs plantes. Agacée, Lily prit la parole a voix basse: -Désolée de vous décevoir, les filles, mais j'ai vu que Remus et Sirius sortaient déjà avec des filles. Quand a James, je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez. -Bon, ben ça veut dire que James est libre alors laisse-nous. Lily s'abstint de tout commentaires et continua son travail. À la table des maraudeurs James souriait. -Alors vous deux, vous comptez venir à Pré-au-lard ou vous vouler rester ici ensemble? -Sais pas. Tu avais des plans Jamy? -J'ai toujours des plans Mus. -Ouias, bon alors on vas y aller à Pré-au-lard, j'espère que tu as un bon plan Prongs. -Très bon approchez vous. Les quatres gars se raprochèrent l'un des autres et écoutaient James qui parlait à voix basse autour d'un plan de mandragore. Les maraudeurs en pleine conspiration. De son côté Lily les regardait. Encore un plan... J'éspère ne pas être sur les lieux lorsqu'ils le mettront en oeuvre... Remarque, coller James me fera peut-être du bien... Ils sortièrent du cours de botanique au bout de deux longues heures. C'était la récré et Remus devait encore aller surveiller les premières années. Il quitta péniblement ses amis et se dirigea vers la cour où les premières années s'étaient massés en attendant Lily qui arriva un moment après lui. -Pourquoi on doit les surveiller? Ils ne font rien de mal! Pour le moment du moins... Au fait, j'ai dit aux filles que tu sortais avec une fille mais j'ai pas dit qui. Elle se sonnt rabattu sur James. Remus la regarda un curieusement. -Pourquoi? Tu veut dire... oh. Alors il n'y a plus de problème. Pauvre filles, je ne penses pas que James décrocherait même si une vélane s'intéressait à lui. -Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Mais bon, au moins, si un jour, je tombe amoureuse de lui, je pourrai avoir toutes mes chances. Le problème, c'est que ça risque d'être long pour l'aimer... A part s'il dégonfle sa tête. -Laisses-le vieillir et tu veras il redeviendras normal. Bordel mais qu'est ce que Rogue et Malfoy sont là, ce n'est pas bon signe. -Oui, ça tu l'a dit... Durant le reste de la récéation, Lily et Remus surveillèrent les Serpentard. -Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'ils préparent? -J'en sais strictement rien... ils peuvent être capable de tout pour se venger. j'éspère simplement qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas aux petits. -Voyons Lil, si Malfoy nous en veut c'est à nous qu'il va s'attaquer pas aux petits. -T'as pas l'air de bien connaître les Serpentard... -Peut être pas tous les serpentards, mais je sais que Lucius Malfoy est beaucoup trop fier pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un de moins fort que lui. Remus et Lily se sentièrent sourire lorsque la cloche sonna. Remus se dirigea seul vers la prochaine classe, mais il fut arrêter par Rogue. -Alors Lupin. Tu te promènes tout seul. Les couloirs sont dangereux pour les fillettes. Remus serait sa baguette tellement fort qu'il passa proche de la casser. -Dégages de ma vue ou sinon je te montres que je ne suis pas une fillette. -Et comment tu comptes faire ça? Remus laissa tomber sa baguette et fit tomber Rogue. Il lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Malfoy qui n'était pas loin saisit Remus par la taille l'empêchant de bouger. -Tu es mignon pour une fillette... -Lâches-moi Malfoy. -Non. Remus lui envoya un coup de pied qui réussit à le décrocher un peu, ensuite il mordit la main qui le tenait encore fermement, tellement fort qu'il sentait le sang couler dans sa bouche. Complètement libéré il reprit sa baguette. Il stupéfia Rogue qui essayait le lui tomber dessus et s'en alla. 


	9. Morsure

Et oui le voilà enfin, le chapitre 9! Désolé si ça été long, mais se coup ci ça été Sirianna qui à écrit et non Annyssa, et avec l'école, j'ai été très occuper!  
Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture! Ps, je sais c'est mauvais comme titre mais je suis nul...

**Chapitre 9**

**Morsure**

Remus entra en trombe dans la classe de Matamorphose et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius qui lui lançait un regard interogateur. Remus le regarda et lui répondi:

-Je viens de me battre avec Malfoy et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, j'ai mal à la machoire.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé? Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait...ils vont payer...  
Sirius bouillait sur place.

-Il n'ont rien fait Rius, Snape m'as insulté, je l'ai envoyé au sol. et ensuite Malfoy m'as tenu et je l'ai mordu.

-Quoi?   
Demanda james a la fois intrigué a la fois furieux il se levait et sorti de la classe sur le champ pour montrer a Malfoy c'est quoi osé toucher a un maraudeur il pris le miroir avec quoi il avait contact avec sirius quand il avait des retenus  
-Alors tu viens on va lui montrer c'est quoi toucher un maraudeurs.

Remus resta blanc.  
-Ce n'est pas....  
ils étaient déjà partis et il se retrouvait tout seul avec Peter.

-James, je suis d'avis de leur cassé la figure mais ils sont en cours là...ça ne sert à rien de se pointé devant leur classe et d'attendre, on va attendre de les croisés dans un corridor et là je leur règles leur cas...  
La cloche sonna, et comme ils avaient préféré attendrent en dehors de la classe, ils attendirent Peter et Remus à côté de la porte. Remus sortit en vitesse de la salle de cours.  
-Laissez-les tranquilles je leur ais déjà régler leur cas.

-Tu es sûr Moony? Bon mon estomac me dit que c'est l'heure d'aller manger, alora on y va?

-Toujours a vouloir manger, Sirius... Enfin, c'est humain.  
Lily se dirigeait elle aussi vers la table des Gryffondors.

-On y vas.  
Ils partièrent tous ensemble pour la grande salle. À la table de Serpentards on pouvait voir Rogue avec un oeil au beurre noir et Malfoy avec une main pansée.Sirius lança un regard inquiêt à Remus.

-Je pense à ça, si tu as mordu Malfoy, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de...enfin tu sais se que je veux dire?

-Non, je n'était pas transformer en tant que moi je ne peut tranférer mon état à quelqu'un d'autre. Hum.... Tu fais quoi ce soir.  
Il avait dit la dernière phrase à voix basse.Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.   
-Rien de spécial, pour l'instant. À tu des plans?

-Peut être.... Jamy tu me prêtes ta cape ce soir?

James aquiessa à la demande de Remus.  
-Merci James!On va aller dans la salle sur demande, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire à Malfoy.

-Moony, tu veux que je vienne avec toi voir Malfoy?

-Je penses que ca serait mieux pour lui si tu viens.

-Très bien, je te suis.  
Il avait fini de manger et suivit Remus

Remus trouva Malfoy et l'interpella, il avait demandé à Sirius de rester sous la cape et de l'aider si nécessaire.   
-Alors comment va ta main?  
-J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas transmis ton infection.  
-Non ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Lucius s'en alla et Remus murmura:  
-Aurevoir filette. Tu viens Rius, on a une soirée à se faire.

Sirius entra dans la salle et laissa tombé la cape.  
-Tu sais, j'aurait bien aimé lui mettre mon poing sur la figure pour t'avoir attaquer tout a l'heure...mais bon là on est ensemble...

il s'était approché lentement et avait posé ses lèvres contre celle de Remus.

-On laisses tomber Malfoy.  
Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enfouièrent sous les couvertures de soie du lit.  
Remus se réveilla aux premières lueur de l'aube comme à son habitude. Il réveilla Sirius et ils partièrent pour le dortoir surtout pour se changer, mais aussi pour réveiller les deux autres balourds.  
-Les gars on se lèves sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. On a un serpentard au cheveux gras à emmerder.  
-----------

Lily, après s'être inscrite, se dirigea vers le village avec ses amies. Elle parlèrent joyeusement jusqu'a ce que les quatres maraudeurs passèrent devant elles. La conversation se dirigea alors sur eux. Agacée, Lily partit seule et c'st seule qu'elle s'assit a une table au Chaudron baveur, avec une bierraubeurre.

Les maraudeurs en question se trouvaient déjà au Chaudron Baveur. Remus se demandait pourquoi Lily était seul et il alla lui parler.  
-Salut Lil. Tu es toute seule?

-Mouais... Elles ont encore recommencer a parler de vous et j'en ai marre

-De nous? tu veut dire que quelqu'un parles de Peter? Je suis vraiment désolé si ça te gênes je peut tuer James.

Remus se prit le coup à deux mains et fit semblant de s'étouffer pour faire sourire la jeune rousse.Lily se mit a rire de bon coeur. Elle aimait bien Remus. Pour elle, c'était son ami. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, la grosse tête était toujours dans les parages.

-Tu vois c'est facile de rire. Bon je vais te laisser aller retrouver tes amies, présentes-les à James peut être qu'il aimerais ça avoir un fan club.

-Crois-moi, ça ne l'aiderais pas. Et puis, la solitude forge le caractère!   
Lily se leva et sortit du pub après avoir dit au revoir a Remus en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

James regarda Remus incrédule.  
-Vraiment qu'est ce que tu as de plus que moi?  
-Premièrement, je n'ai pas ta grosse tête, deuxièement elle sais que je suis avec Sirius et donc elle ne se sens pas menacée et troisièmement on n'as pas vraiment le choix de s'entendre on est tous les deux préfets. Ça te va comme explication?

James marmona quelque chose que lui seul comprit, Sirius lui donna un coup dans les côtes.  
-Tu vois, même nous on à remarquer que tu fait la grosse tête devant Lily, tu devrait peut-être relaxer la-dessus, hen?

Jamy, tu es vraiment un bon gars, je suis certain que si tu était comme nous avec elle elle te tomberais dans les bras.  
Remus se rapprocha un peu de Sirius.L'animagi glissa sa main sous la table et la déposa sur la cuisse de Remus.  
Remus à raison, soit avec elle comme tu l'es avec nous et avec le temps elle tombera amoureuse de toi!

-Comment Lily a su que vous êtes ensemble?  
-Elle nous as surpris dans la salle des préfets.  
Remus prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne sous la table.  
-Alors comment je vais me venger de Malfoy?

-Je sais pas trop...moi je lui metterais bien mon poing entre les deux yeux...James t'a pas une idée?  
Sirius serra les doigt de Remus entre les siens.

-J'avais pensé le transformer en un animal quelconque, mais je ne suis pas sur. Vous en pensez quoi.  
Remus libéra ses doigts pour chatouiller le dos de la main de Sirius.Il eu un petit rire.  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, un animal qui irait bien avec lui...une fouine, ou un putoi...!

-Va pour la fouine, une belle petite fouine blonde qui saute partout ça dois être drôle. (NDLA Ça vous dit pas de quoi vous?!)

Sirius riait juste à s'imaginé ça.

-Malfoy la fouine sauteuse!Bon et si on allait chez Honeyduck?  
-Oui j'ai très envie de sucré.

Les maraudeurs entrèrent chez Honeyduck et croisèrent lily.   
-Salut Lily!  
Sirius avait le nez plonger dans des vitrines de bonbons à la recherche de se qu'il prendrait.  
-Comme je te connais tu vas tout prendre.  
Remus lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Salut les garçons! Désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille! J'ai un petit rendez-vous. A.  
Lily sortit de la boutique.James avait de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles.  
-Tu vois, si tu faisait dégonfler ta grosse tête c'est toi qui aurait rendez-vous avec elle.

Lily entra dans le château et frappa a la porte du bureau du directeur de Gryffondor.  
-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?  
-Oui, entre Lily. (NDLA Pauvre James, il viens de faire avoir là!)

----------

Les maraudeurs ressortièrent de la boutique de friandises avec une quantité de bonbon telles qu'ils aurait pu nourrir tout Poudlard pour le reste de l'année.

Après son entretien, Lily eut la permission de retourner a Pré-eu-Lard. Elle sen dirigea donc vers le village et y rencontra encore les quatres maraudeurs. James avait l'air très en colère.   
-Qu'est ce qu'il a James?  
-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous?   
Remus regarda James et Lily. Lily regarda James et comprit. Elle éclata de rire.  
-Vous avez cru que c'était avec un garçon que j'avais rendez-vous? Mais non, le directeur de Gryffondor voulait me voir et il m'a permis de revenir!

-Oh je suis désolé Lily. Je veut dire je suis désolé pour la grosse tête je vais attention à l'avenir.  
James avait l'air d'un chien battu. Il parla seul en tête a tête avec Lily un moment, qui tourna finalement les talons, l'air décourager.

James retourna lentement vers ses amis.  
-Alors?  
-Elle m'as dit qu'elle ne me trouves pas moche et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'avoir un quelconque sentiment pour moi c'était ma grosse tête. Merci de me l'avoir mis devant les yeux Mus.

Les quatre maraudeurs retournèrent vers le château, leurs sacs à dos pleins de bonbons et de trucs pour faire leurs farces.  
Le souper était servi dans la grande salle et ils s'y rendièrent.  
À la table des Serpentards Malfoy et Rogue regardait Remus comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, mais ne disait rien. James leur lançait des regards noirs et Sirius serrait les poings sous la table pour réfréner son envie de lui casser la gueule.

Remus avait une recherche à faire sur les morsures de loup-garou sous la forme humaine, juste au cas-où.  
-Je dois aller à la biblio. Je vous retrouves plus tard.  
Il lança un magnifique sourire à Sirius.  
-Bye.  
Remus prit un chemin qu'il connaissait très bien, il entra dans la bibliothèque et se rendit dans la section des créatures magiques. Il fouilla un peu et trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil tout près et se mit à lire sans même regarder qui était dans la bibliothèque.

Au bout de quelques minutes Remus leva les yeux de son livre pour se prendre un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il vit que sa voisine n'était personne d'autre que Lily. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui parler.  
_Les loups-garous qui mordent quelqu'un sous la forme humaine ne peuvent transmetre l'infection que si c'était une journée de pleine lune..._

_Cependant, si la morsure à été faite sous le coup d'une impulsion et par désir de faire mal, il se peut que l'infection ai été transmise._  
Merde, maintenant il va falloir que je surveilles Malfoy. Beurk.  
Il partit en vitesse trouver ses amis. Il arriva à la salle des gryffondors essoufflé.  
-Les mecs il va falloir surveiller Malfoy à la prochaine pleine lune.  
Il jeta un regard autour de lui, quelques premières années et Lily le regardait bizarrement. Il leur dit:  
-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose de bizarre à la pleine lune?  
Les premières années acquiesèrent.   
-C'est de ça que je veut parler.  
Il se dépêchas de tendre le bout de parchemin à ses amis. James le lut et on pu voir son visage se décomposer.  
-On montes. Toi aussi Peter.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse. James qui était le dernier ferma la porte et la vérouilla.   
-Silencio ... Tu veut dire que Malfoy pourrait se transformer, mais comment on va faire, il y a déjà toi qui se transforme à la pleine lune.  
-C'est assez simple. Moi je vais à la cabane hurlante avec Peter et vous deux comme vous êtes forts en forme animagus, aller surveiller Malfoy au cas ou il se transformerait...

Review svp, on adore connaitre vos opinion, et c'est plus mottivant d'écrire!


End file.
